Camino a Casa
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Martín es la única constante en un mar de variables. Si Martín decide dejarlo, Manuel sabe que su destino es peor que la muerte. Historia Omegaverse ArgChi. (La imagen utilizada en la portada le pertenece a Beluzoey)
1. Uno

**Camino a Casa**

 **O**

 **O**

Le digo chao a la Antonia y apago la luz. Su carita en la oscuridad es una pintura redonda que mis dedos tallan con delicadeza desmedida, como si yo pudiera, solo con esa acción insignificante pero tan sincera e íntima, reconocer dónde están sus ojitos y sus labios y su naricita puntiaguda. Me acerco después para darle un beso en su cachete y con mis labios siento que su calor hoy es el mismo que el de la semana pasada y de la antepasada. Antes de darme vuelta le susurro muy bajito, para que quede entre los dos nada más: que duermas con los angelitos y la Anto se ríe y entonces yo sé que va a tener un buen sueño (y tal vez yo también).

A mí siempre me cuesta quedarme dormido un poco más. La Antonia duerme como si hubiera jugado todo el día, aunque haya corrido por el patio un rato apenas. Yo miro el techo incluso cuando en realidad no veo nada, ni las maderas de allá arriba ni los dibujos que se forman por la humedad que los años han aguantado estoicamente. Nunca pienso en nada en particular, pero esta noche, las palabras de Martín me carcomen la mente y yo estoy indefenso por completo. Me pregunto qué habrá querido decir cuando me susurró al oído que teníamos que hablar.

El Martín siempre me gustó por una cosa (en realidad por varias, pero entre todas hay algunas que se posicionan mejor): porque es un gallo bueno. Porque él no se parece en nada a cualquier de los otros flaites que andan por la casa, porque él me quiere, porque él es el papá de la Antonia y porque la adora a ella también. Después de tantos años, yo estoy seguro de que el Martín nunca haría nada que pudiera herirnos ni a ella ni a mí y me repito eso con los ojos bien cerrados cuando la duda me quiere invadir y me quiere destrozar entero. El Martín es lo único constante en el mar de variables que es esta casa, que son los fiolos, que son los clientes. Y yo no sé qué haría si algún día esa constante me abandonara a mí y conmigo, a la Antonia.

A veces, creo para mí no más que la Anto escucha mis pensamientos. Nunca se lo digo porque estoy seguro de que se aprovecharía más de mí si lo supiera, con su pelo claro y sus ojos verdes dando vueltas a mi alrededor hasta que la siento en mis piernas y le doy un poco. Me comen la cabeza las palabras de Martín y la Antonia se estira perezosa y yo escucho su suspiro cortito antes de que el silencio vuelva a invadir nuestra pieza 1. La miro de reojo, pero no puedo oír ni un sonido más. Nos tapo mejor, me doy la vuelta y me quedo mirando la muralla (de madera también) que nos ha contenido a los dos desde que puedo recordar. En una de esas no es nada, me digo. En una de esas el Martín quiere llevar a la Antonia a algún lado. A lo mejor es eso no más.

Cierro los ojos cuando el sueño hace que me pesen los párpados. Mi cabeza sigue siendo un lío conmovedor y obstinado. Cuando intento quedarme dormido, no me olvido de rezar un Ave María y un Padre Nuestro y así siento que ni la Antonia ni yo estamos aquí solos.

* * *

Martín toca la puerta de nuestra pieza 1. Yo sé que es él porque nadie más entra a nuestra pieza 1, porque la pieza 2 está cerrada con llave y solo Martín y yo tenemos una copia. La Anto se para altiro y va a abrir, yo le digo que no sea tan cargosa. Hoy día nos levantamos temprano. Nos duchamos rápido, hicimos la cama y ordenamos la mesa para tomar desayuno. Yo no estaba seguro si el Martín iba a venir temprano, pero hice de todas formas cuatro huevos revueltos para comer con el pan que tosté un poquito. La leche de la Antonia está tibia y mi té humea. A Martín le gusta el café, yo me apuro a sacarlo de nuestra despensa. Me encargo de que en mi cara haya una sonrisa grande en cuanto escucho a la Anto decir: ¡Papá!

Me doy la vuelta y la imagen de siempre, siempre logra conmoverme en maneras que yo no creía que podían existir después de todo lo que pasó. El Martín toma a la Antonia en brazos, le da besos enormes por toda la cara y la abraza hasta que ella se pone a patalear, quejándose de que le hace cosquillas. Siempre la saluda con un "no sabés cuánto te extrañé" y yo arrugo la nariz solo para que no se me escape una lágrima media inoportuna. Hoy no es ninguna excepción. Yo me encargo de sonreírle no más, de hacerlo sentir bienvenido en esta que es su casa también. Martín deja a la Antonia en el suelo, se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la boca.

— Menos mal que llegaste —le digo, acercando el hervidor a la mesa— Recién hice los huevos. Como anoche no me dijiste si ibas a llegar temprano, no sabía si esperarte con desayuno o no.

Martín se sienta al frente de donde me siento yo. La Antonia se encarama en la silla también y agarra su pan tostado, lo abre y echa el huevo con la cuchara de palo.

— No estaba seguro de que podría venir temprano —oigo que Martín dice. Yo solo hago una mueca con las cejas, como si quisiera expresarle algún entendimiento— Estuve haciendo algunas cosas.

— ¿Pasó algo? —al final me siento. Martín le agrega dos cucharadas de azúcar a su café, pero no me contesta. Por un rato, yo no sé si lo mejor es insistir. Miro a la Antonia, que está masticando su pan viendo el matinal. Martín revuelve su café rápidamente, entonces abre la boca y yo pestañeo mucho, mucho.

— No, nada, olvídalo —esa no es una respuesta que me dejaría tranquilo de ninguna manera. Yo agacho la mirada también, la dejo quieta en mi té— No me voy a poder quedar todo el día, tengo que hacer unos papeleos lejos.

— ¿En otra provincia? —se me ocurre preguntar y Martín se ríe, pero yo no entiendo por qué.

— No, no tan lejos. —me contesta y le da una mordida a su pan con huevo.

— ¿A dónde vas, Pa? —la Antonia arruga el entrecejo— ¿Te acordás cómo dijiste el otro día que me ibas a llevar a la playa un día y no me llevaste nunca? Como la próxima semana va a ser mi cumpleaños, me podrías llevar.

Me encrespo entero, pero como Martín suelta carcajadas rápidamente yo me tranquilizo un poco y sonrió también, pero con la boca cerrada. La Antonia siempre es tan libre, a ella le importa nada decir lo que es correcto o decir lo que no lo es. No importa cuánto le he enseñado, para ella, su Papá es todo.

Y yo sé que Martín también la quiere. Mi creencia se hace más fuerte cuando veo cómo él le agarra su manita y le deja un beso en el dorso. A veces, quiero llorar sin ninguna explicación. Este es uno de esos días.

— Te prometo que te llevo la próxima semana —Martín murmura con sus ojos verdes brillantes y yo nunca podría creer que él está mintiendo. — y voy a encargar una torta muy grande para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

— ¿Ma también puede ir? —La Anto me mira y yo dirijo mis ojos de nuevo hacia el té. Bebo un sorbo y me doy cuenta de que lo he estado tomando todo este tiempo sin ni una cucharada de azúcar.

— Ma prefiere quedarse aquí, ¿verdad, Manuel? —Martín me está hablando a mí. Yo levanto la vista y le sonrío a él y asiento con la cabeza muchas veces y después veo a la Anto y repito lo mismo.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Detesto los días cuando la Antonia está preguntona— ¿Por qué Ma nunca puede salir con nosotros? —a pesar de todo, su carita hace que se me apriete el pecho. Yo niego con la cabeza, porque Martín me ha estado viendo como pidiéndome explicaciones. Su cara lo dice todo: ella no puede preguntar esas cosas. — ¿Por qué se tiene que quedar aquí siempre?

— Es que me gusta estar aquí —yo me apuro en contestar. Y entonces se me ocurre una idea— Además, cuando salgai con el Papá, ¡a la vuelta yo te voy a estar esperando con un regalo sorpresa!

Ingenua, ingenua, ingenua. Su sonrisa sin un diente me produce un cosquilleo en la guata. Martín se toma su café y por un rato no hablamos de nada más. Terminamos de tomar desayuno y yo llevo las cosas hasta la cocina, la Anto me ayuda acarreando las tazas, pero le digo que mejor se quede con Martín. Mientras voy y vengo desde nuestra especie de living-comedor hasta la cocina, los veo a los dos sentados en el futón que está paralelo a la tele, conversando de cosas que, por el momento, no me preocupo en escuchar. El ruido del agua cayendo del lavaplatos tampoco me permite hacer mucho más.

Cuando me devuelvo para limpiar la mesa, la Antonia está encaramada encima de Martín porque Martín le está leyendo su cuento favorito. Martín hace las voces de todos los personajes y también hace caras chistosas así que la Antonia se muere de risa. Me encanta su risa, es mi sonido favorito. Paso un par de toallas nova húmedas por nuestra mesa de vidrio y después las guardo abajo en los compartimientos del lavaplatos. Apago la luz de la cocina y cruzo hasta el baño. No cierro la puertecita, sino que me doy un lavado de manos rapidísimo. Me seco con la toalla y en un instante estoy de vuelta. La Antonia y Martín parecen estar en un mundo aparte.

— ¿Te quedai a almorzar? —le pregunté al Martín, sentándome en el futón al lado de los dos. La Antonia y él me miraron a la cara y me dio por sonreír con los ojos achinados, porque la Antonia tiene todo de Martín y nada mío. — La Cata me fue a comprar unos champiñones así que pensé que podíamos hacer eso de almuerzo. ¿Te acordai, Anto, que esa fue nuestra cena de año nuevo? Champiñones a la jardinera —esclarezco para Martín— Muy ricos.

Martín me sonrió y dejó el libro en el futón.

— No creo que pueda —yo agaché los hombros y la Antonia hizo un berrinche que Martín calmó acariciándole el pelo— De verdad. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el día. Pero voy a volver en la noche. Voy a dormir hoy acá.

— ¿En serio? —de verdad no lo creo. Martín no suele dormir con nosotros. Martín nunca ha dormido realmente en nuestra pieza 1, sino que él y yo nos quedamos en la pieza 2, que está separada de la pieza 1 por una muralla gruesa y una puerta, y esta pieza 2 da hacia el interior de la casa de masajes. Ahí está la cama que es mía y de Martín, porque la cama de la pieza 1 es mía y de la Antonia.

— ¡Yupi! —la Antonia levanta sus bracitos. — ¡Contemos historias de terror en la noche con las luces apagadas! —propone altiro. Martín me mira con complicidad y luego sus ojos se ponen encima de los ojos verdes de la Anto.

— Pero si no aguantás ni media hora despierta después de las diez —se burla un poquito. — Voy a estar contando la historia del lobizón y vos vas ya vas a andar roncando.

— ¡Mentira! —La Antonia se le tira encima, Martín la sostiene. Yo pienso en apagar la tele cuando Martín se vaya para que la Anto se ponga a estudiar matemáticas.

La Antonia nunca quiere que el Martín se vaya y hoy día no es diferente. Se queja mucho, se pone a llorar despacito y se agarra a la mano de Martín, aunque él la arrastre por todo el piso de nuestra pieza 1. Martín le promete contarte historias de terror en la noche y eso no la deja tranquila, pero por lo menos hace que pare de llorar. Yo acompaño a Martín hasta la puerta de la pieza 2. Ahí él no me dice nada. He estado evitando durante toda esta mañana preguntarle sobre lo que él necesitaba decirme. Martín no ha tocado el tema ni una vez, no ha dado ni una pista o una señal y eso me pone nervioso. Yo sé que él puede leer todo desde mis ojos y siento que el beso que me da primero en los labios y después en la frente, antes de marcharse, es una especie de parche curita para las palabras que inevitablemente van a tener que salir de su boca. Yo no digo nada, ni contesto nada, lo dejo partir sin más. Cierro la puerta de la pieza 2 con llave y vuelvo a nuestra pieza 1 y cierro la puerta de ella con llave también.

* * *

Nuestra pieza 1 es como un departamentito interior levantado en el patio de atrás de la casa de masajes: 30 metros cuadrados en los que tenemos de todo. Está construida entera de madera y eso hace que en invierno no pasemos demasiado frío ni tengamos mucho calor en verano. Cuando entramos a nuestra pieza 1, lo primero que vemos a la derecha es el futón y a la izquierda el comedor. Tenemos en frente un estante grande donde el Martín instaló una tele el mismo día que terminó de construir la pieza; al lado izquierdo del estante está la puertecita café que cubre nuestro baño, que está compuesto de una ducha bien sencilla, un inodoro y un lavamanos. Un poco más al fondo está la cocina, que es muy pequeñita pero no le hace falta nada. Tenemos hasta un microondas. Nuestra cama está detrás del futón, en el dormitorio que también tiene una puerta para estar separado del resto de nuestra casita. Hay un closet, una cómoda sobre la cual tenemos otra tele (mucho más vieja y desgastada) y los juguetes y los libros de la Anto, que no son muchos, están guardados en un librero monono en un rincón. Nuestro dormitorio es mi lugar favorito de nuestra pieza.

Hay focos de luz en todos lados. En el baño, en la cocina, en el living-comedor y en el dormitorio. No tenemos ventanas, pero el aire corre porque dejamos abierta la puerta de nuestra pieza 1 y la pieza 2 sí posee una ventanita estrecha en el lado derecho más alto de la muralla. La pieza 2 es solo mi pieza con Martín, la Antonia nunca duerme ahí. Está conectada a la pieza 1 por una puerta que también tiene llave y cerrojo. Y, a su vez, la pieza 2 tiene una puerta que de la misma forma da al pasillo de la casa de masajes.

A la Antonia le gusta ir al patio, me pide que vayamos corriendo cuando terminamos de hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas. Agarra una pelota que anda botada siempre y la chutea hasta que el imbécil del Luciano alega por el ruido. A mí también me carga el ruido que hace la pelota cuando choca con las paredes, pero no le digo nada a la Anto solo para molestar al Luciano y a los demás. La Cata, que es una omega a la que trajeron de Colombia, nos viene a saludar un rato y yo me quedo conversando con ella unos minutos. Tiene los ojos rojos, como si hubiera fumado marihuana, pero no huele a nada, entonces yo me imagino que la están preparando para cuando lleguen la noche y los clientes porque a lo mejor está enferma.

No hablamos de eso igual, a mí no me interesa en realidad. Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que van a ser la una de la tarde. Mi voz suena más ronca de lo normal cuando le grito a la Antonia que nos tenemos que entrar a hacer el almuerzo. Bingo. Comida es clave para la Anto; es super buena para comer, igual como era yo no más cuando cabro chico. Le digo chao a la Cata y me voy de la mano de la Anto camino hasta la puerta de la pieza 2. Soporto sus preguntas acerca de si vamos a cocinar igual los champiñones a la jardinera, aunque el Martín no esté. Yo le digo que bueno, pero que no grite. Cuando grita hace que me duelan los oídos. Me quejo y le digo que no lo haga porque estamos solos, así que de todas formas no serviría para molestar a nadie.

Cierro la puerta de la pieza 2 con llave. Abro con otra llave la puerta de la puerta 1. La Anto se va a lavar las manos, yo me las lavo en el lavaplatos de la cocina y la dejo ver las noticias por la tele mientras cocino. Me carga cocinar. En verdad, no tengo tanta costumbre. Mi Tita siempre me malcrió, no pescó ningún comentario mala onda y prejuicioso sobre cómo yo, que era un omega, tenía que aprender a cocinar desde chiquitito y nunca me dejó ni picar una zanahoria. Igual lo hizo mal la Tita, o eso creo ahora, pero me saca una sonrisa pensar que la primera vez que le cociné a la Anto un arroz blanco me quedó asqueroso y pegoteado.

La Anto pone en la tele un programa de música. Sube el volumen un poquito y me grita, ¡Ma, Tan Biónica! Yo le contesto, ¡súbela más! Y empieza, ¿los teclados? Sigo sin saber. Salgo un poquito de la cocina y me río porque la Antonia baila como si estuviera hecha de lana. Le hacen falta unos lentes oscuros y una bufanda de pelos en el cuello y sería una diva total. Me encanta la forma en la que la Anto siempre me saca una sonrisa. Esta cabra chica fue, es y será la mejor cosa que pudo haberme pasado en la vida.

— Intento seguirte, pero no doy más, sospecho que el tiempo se nos va a acabar —la Anto canta.

Yo no me aguanto y le contesto los otros versos: — Estás algo loca y sos tan clásica, dejá que la noche nos proponga más.

— Decime que sí, hacé como yo, a veces sos tan genial… persigo tus ojos por la capital. Me gusta que seas tan dramática. Tus ojos dibujan una eternidad.

Me devuelvo a la cocina, pero no paro de cantar en ningún segundo: — Y está muy bien así, por hoy no pienses más, yo sé que lo necesitás…

Uno, dos, tres, el ritmo y la música nos suben por nuestros pies entonces la Anto y yo gritamos juntos:

— ¡Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo y voy a buscarte! ¡Qué noche mágica, ciudad de Buenos Aires! ¡Se queman las horas de esta manera nadie me espera! ¡Cómo me gusta verte caminar así! ¡Me quedo con vos, yo sigo de largo y voy a buscarte! ¡Me mata cómo te movés por todas partes! ¡Se queman las horas de esta manera nadie me espera! ¡Cómo me gusta verte caminar así!

Estoy bailando en la cocina mientras pico y lavo los champiñones. Me encantan las mañana-tardes donde vemos los programas de música y ponen canciones pegajosas y bailamos hasta que se nos cansan las piernas. Puedo escuchar los pasos de la Antonia contra el suelo así que sé que todavía está bailando. La canción no se termina y yo tarareo la letra que le sigue. Esta es nuestra canción favorita de todo el mundo mundial (que en verdad es solo nuestra pieza así que, es la canción favorita de toda la pieza).

Cuando se termina, quedamos con un vacío. La Anto se mete en la cocina, le digo, oye, ¿por qué no estás escuchando más canciones? Ella se encoge de hombros y me dice, es que no quiero estar solita. Me sonrío solo y le digo que me pase las verduras del refri, que enchufe el hervidor y apriete el botón, y esperamos hasta que el agua hierva.

— Ma —me llama de repente, mientras yo termino de picar más finitos los pedacitos de champiñones— ¿de qué quiere hablar el Papá con vos?

Me encojo de hombros. No tengo idea.

— No tengo idea —le vocalizo— En realidad no sé.

— ¿Creés que sea algo de mi cumple? —su vocecita me derrite— Capaz que quiera saber qué monitos me gustan para ponerlo encima de la torta, como las tortas de la tele. ¿Le vas a decir que quiero de Peppa Pig? Quiero una torta de chocolate. Con merengue y chubis…

— Oh, puede ser eso —yo le miento con descaro— Definitivamente debe ser eso. Yo le digo Anto, vai a tener el mejor cumpleaños de todo el mundo. Mi guagua va a cumplir seis años —no me aguanto la chochería y me inclino para darle mil besitos en la carita. Su risa es como… cuando el Martín me trajo aquí, pensé que nunca más nada me iba a parecer precioso o valioso en la vida, porque mi vida se había roto. Entonces llegó ella y cuando escuché sus primeras carcajadas aguditas, de repente el sentido apareció otra vez en mi mente ajetreada y torturada.

Comimos a las 2 justas. Vimos las noticias y cuando terminamos, la Anto me ayudó a limpiar la mesa y a recoger los platos tal cual lo había hecho cuando tomamos desayuno. Lavé lentamente, total, no teníamos prisa. Nunca tenemos prisa. La tarde siempre tiene cosas nuevas, nunca nos aburrimos. Pintamos o dibujamos o leemos. A veces lo hacemos todo.

* * *

Martín llegó lo suficientemente tarde como para que la Antonia no pudiera verlo. Le dejé darme un beso pero arrugué las cejas cuando le pregunté por qué había hecho eso. A mí no me gusta ser demasiado catete con él ni andar cuestionándole a cada rato los porqués o los para qué o los cómo, si esos porqués, para qué y cómo tienen que ver conmigo. Pero esta vez le había fallado a la Antonia y eso sí que no me gusta. El Martín no tuvo ni una respuesta coherente, no tuvo ni una respuesta sincera en realidad. Fue como si en verdad le importaran nada cada una de mis palabras y quisiera que me las tragara dándome un beso.

Cuanto más trato de decirme que no, más me doy cuenta de que los labios de Martín son demasiado engañosos para mí. El primer día que me trajeron a la casa, Martín no me dio un beso; cuando me encerró en una de las piececitas y me bajó los pantalones tampoco me dio un beso, pero ahora no deja de hacerlo nunca: cada vez que nos vemos, cuando decimos chao, cuando miramos la tele, todo el tiempo. Y yo no sé en realidad qué sentir con su beso. Hay tanto que tengo que agradecerle a Martín, que ya nunca me niego a sentir sus labios. Ahí está el problema. No digo no porque siento que le debo cosas a Martín, también digo que no porque el calor de su aliento hace que las mejillas se me enrojezcan.

Martín es silencio por completo. No es capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra real mientras deja sus manos correr a través de la piel desnuda de mi cintura. Yo ando con una camisa a cuadrillé azul, que él desabotona y deja caer en el piso de la pieza 2. Siempre me cuesta hacer algo, siempre me cuesta empezar a moverme. Incluso cuando lo deseo, cada vez que él vuelve para que la cama sea de nosotros hay algo extraño y delicado que hace que mis manos se encojan y mis dedos empiecen a picar.

Pero a él nunca le importa. Pareciera que le da lo mismo. A veces me toma las muñecas y se las acomoda en su pecho, de alguna manera, como si quisiera hacerme sentir el boom boom de su corazón. Hoy lo hace. Cierra los ojos y yo no puedo sentir ningún latido, pero sí veo sus pestañas largas, el contorno de su nariz y su cuerpo blanco descubierto. Martín y yo nos metemos a la cama y nunca me había parecido tan fría. La ventanita en el rincón más alto, al lado del ducto de aire, no está abierta, pero se siente helado igual, como si algún aire nos rodeara los cuerpos, aunque estemos enredados entre las sábanas y entre nosotros.

Cada vez que Martín me hace el amor, vuelve a morder la marca que dice que yo soy suyo justo arriba de mi clavícula. Entierra sus dientes hasta que me quita sangre. Mi quejido es usualmente solo un gimoteo calladito para que la Antonia no escuche, pero hoy, sollozo hasta que mi garganta se contrae en dolor. La sábana vuelve a mancharse de rojo, por mi cabeza no está pasando nada en particular. Me quedo en la sensación punzante de mi herida abierta y en la concepción que me da escalofríos, Martín dentro, Martín afuera, aspiro el olor a alfa de su cuello hasta que me duele la nariz.

De repente, hay puro silencio. No hay más nada de nuestros gritos y nuestros sonidos acuciosos. Martín me mancha por dentro, de la misma forma que me ha manchado y marcado por fuera durante estos siete años. No se baja de mí, sino que deja su mejilla quieta y profunda en mi pecho y nuestros cuerpos están tan unidos y pegados que yo me siento incapaz de siquiera pedirle que se aleje. No quiero, de todas formas. Siempre que esto se acaba, me dan ganas de que se quede cerca, junto, dentro de mí para toda la vida. Yo bajo la mirada y veo a Martín con los ojos abiertos. Su boca es una línea sellada, así que vuelvo mi vista al techo. Ni siquiera decimos alguna palabra por minutos.

Cuando me acuesto dándole la espalda a Martín, estoy también entregándole algún tipo de señal. La mayoría de las veces, él no me presta atención y se duerme hacia el otro lado, aunque en las mañanas despierto con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Pero hoy es distinto. Hoy día Martín me pone la mano en el hombro y me aprieta un poquito, sin decirme nada. Me da algo en la guata, no puedo entender bien qué es y no quiero darme la vuelta.

— Manu —me dice entonces. Su voz es tan extraña. Le echo una miradita por encima del hombro y la forma de sus cejas, su nariz y sus ojos verdes me dicen todos juntos que hay algo en él que esta noche no me va a gustar.

— ¿Qué pasa? —atino a preguntar no más, girándome al final. Las sábanas nos cubren a los dos hasta la cintura.

Martín se queda callado.

— Lo que tenía que decirte —empieza. Yo arqueo las cejas y esta vez es mi corazón el que hace boom boom boom fuerte, fuerte, muy fuerte. — No puede esperar más. —El Martín ve hacia la pared adelante con una fijeza que me pone los pelos de punta.

— ¿Es algo malo? —vuelvo a cuestionar como un sinsentido. Entonces los ojos de él están clavados en los míos.

— Manuel, me tengo que ir de acá. —me suelta y yo sé que hay algo en mi cara, algo terrible, porque su expresión ahora ha cambiado. Es como que no le creo sus palabras, como si en realidad no las hubiera escuchado, pero las escuché y las entendí y estoy temblando. Mis manos, mi cuerpo entero está húmedo del frío que de pronto yo no puedo controlar. Me estoy ahogando. — No puedo seguir quedándome acá en la Argentina. Sabés que salió Fossati y él conoce todo lo que pasa aquí, Manuel, me van a meter en cana. Y no por un año o dos, no voy a salir nunca. Ya no es seguro Buenos Aires, ya no es segura ni una provincia, me tengo que ir. Y pronto. Voy a viajar a España el martes; no podía decírtelo antes, no podía decidir…

— No nos podí dejar —no sé ni cómo pude modular cuatro palabras seguidas. Es como si el terror y el pánico fueran los únicos encargados de hacerme hablar. Todas las frases de Martín están martillando en mi cabeza y las piezas se dan vueltas hacia todos lados— Martín, no nos podí dejar solos. No te podí ir, no nos podí dejar a la Antonia y a mí solos acá, no podí, no podí…

— Calmate —Martín me toma la cara con las manos y yo estoy llorando— Los voy a venir a buscar. No nos podemos ir juntos, sabés que no, ¿verdad? Se darían cuenta. Cuando tenga algo estable allá, yo voy a mandarlos a buscar. Por mientras no va a faltarles nada, yo me voy a preocupar de eso. Vos no vas a trabajar, te voy a mandar plata, la María va a estar con ustedes… no va a faltarles ni una cosa, te lo prometo y cuando se pueda, vamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

— ¡No! —grito, quitándole las manos de encima— El Luciano nos odia. Todos en esta casa nos odian. Martín, nos van a matar. Si tú no estai, nadie nos va a cuidar. A nadie le importamos. Por favor —entonces me suelto a llorar con fuerza. Yo me había prometido no llorar más desde que la Antonia nació, pero tengo tanto miedo, que el pecho me duele incluso si las lágrimas están corriendo mi cara. — Llévanos contigo. No nos dejí, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Hace siete años, yo tenía un mundo en Chile. Estaba acostumbrado y era feliz. Entonces, de un momento a otro, todo fue distinto y nunca más volví a ese mundo. Hoy, siete años después, tengo un mundo nuevo, acá en Argentina. Tengo una hija y un alfa. Lo tengo todo y soy feliz de nuevo, ¿por qué el Martín quiere destruir lo único que conozco y poseo ahora?

Agacho la cabeza, soy incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra coherente sin que mi voz se aglutine y mis mocos aparezcan por todos lados. Me duele la cabeza y el pecho y estoy tiritando sin parar, como la primera vez que llegué a la casa. No veo la cara de Martín, ni siquiera puedo sentir su olor. Si Martín se va, entonces todo esto es el fin. Si la Antonia y yo estamos solos, ellos van a hacer lo que quieran con nosotros. Siento ganas de vomitar. Hago arcadas y Martín me toma de los hombros y me hace mirarlo a los ojos. De repente, los míos están llenos de rabia.

— Te lo prometo —dice él, con una voz ronca, muy profunda— Los voy a venir a buscar. ¿Cuándo no te he cumplido una promesa?

Entonces yo aprieto tanto los dientes que la mandíbula se me tensa.

— Le hiciste una promesa a la Antonia. Le dijiste que la ibas a llevar a la playa para su cumpleaños y que le ibas a comprar una torta, pero ni siquiera vai a estar aquí. Ni siquiera vai a ver a tu hija cumplir seis años. —me duele la cabeza y siento como si me fuera a explotar. Martín no dice nada contra eso, no puede, no tiene la capacidad ni la cara, porque sabe que lo que yo digo es la verdad más cruel. Yo puedo ver sus ojos rojos, pero no me interesa. No me importa su sufrimiento, porque a él no le importó el sufrimiento de la Antonia y el mío cuando decidió dejarnos, solo para salvarse él.

Me giro y le doy la espalda. Estoy demasiado mareado como para intentar ponerme de pie y volver a nuestra pieza 1. No quiero que la Antonia sepa lo que está pasando, le ruego a la Virgen que no haya escuchado nada. Martín no vuelve a hablarme, lo oigo ponerse de pie. No veo cuando se pone la ropa, porque mis ojos están muy nublados y pesados. Escucho que murmura algo antes de salir. Dice que el martes vendrá a decirnos adiós. Martes. Faltan dos días para el martes. La Antonia está de cumpleaños el jueves. Cierro los ojos muy fuerte y me tapo la boca para que la Anto no escuche allá en la otra pieza que mi llanto es el resultado de este choque violento con la realidad. La Antonia y yo estamos solos. Nadie nos va a proteger. No sé qué hora es, pero espero que no amanezca nunca; solo para no darme cuenta de que lo que acaba de pasar es real. Ahora entiendo la razón del frío que inundó toda la pieza desde que Martín abrió la puerta.

* * *

Es la primera vez que narro en primera persona, espero que no haya quedado tan mal jaja. En los próximos capítulos van a tener una idea más sólida de cuáles son las condiciones en las que Manuel, Antonia y Martín viven y cómo Manuel llegó hasta allí

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Dos

**Camino a Casa**

 **O**

 **O**

Hoy es uno de esos días perdidos.

Amanezco dentro de la cama en nuestra pieza 1, pero ni siquiera tengo memorias reconocibles de cómo llegué ahí o en qué minuto crucé la puerta. Sé que tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar porque apenas y puedo abrirlos bien y la cabeza me punza irremediablemente. Todas las cositas de la pieza dan vueltas a mi alrededor.

Hay tanto silencio en la pieza 1, que por momentos creo que la Antonia no está acostada al lado mío. Darme la vuelta solo para cerciorarme de que ella está durmiendo ahí me parece la cosa más dura y difícil de la tierra; incluso cuando quisiera, siento que no soy capaz de hacer nada. Un día perdido significa que nada será como siempre ni en nuestra pieza 1 ni en la pieza 2. Me convierto en un bulto inmóvil debajo de las sábanas que apenas se levanta para ir al baño. No hablo con nadie, no dejo la cama, no salgo de la pieza y solo tengo ganas de dormir, encerrándome en mí con los recuerdos que no hacen más que apabullar mi corazón, que ya es un nudo estropeado en el piso roto de vinílico.

No había tenido un día perdido desde hace años. Cuando llegué acá, todos los días eran días perdidos. Me quedaba noches y mañanas sin hacer nada en el cuartito que compartía con el Daniel y con el Miguel, demasiado entumido como para intentar moverme o sacar fuerzas de algún lado. Entonces era chico y no me importaban las consecuencias. Un día perdido significaba estar encerrado con el Luciano, con el Martín y con el Gringo en la pieza de atrás durante horas; para mí eso no tenía ni un peso. Sentía que no había nada porqué vivir. En secreto, esperaba que un día al Luciano y al Gringo se les pasara la mano y que Martín no estuviera ahí para limpiarme la sangre, pero eso nunca sucedió. Mi último día perdido fue cuando la Antonia tenía un mes. De repente abrí los ojos en la mañana y la vi a ella, tan chica, moviendo las manitos y retorciéndose mientras lloraba de una manera que me partía el alma. No pude no más. Ni siquiera le di el pecho. Me tapé entero hasta que Martín llegó.

La Antonia nunca me ha visto verdaderamente en un día perdido así que no sé cómo voy a explicárselo cuando sea capaz de hablar. En un día perdido estoy despierto, pero no de la forma correcta, estoy aquí, pero no realmente. Solía quedarme en la cama todo el día. A mí se me ocurre pensar no más que ahora que el Martín no va a estar, los días perdidos serán un lujo extraño.

La mano de la Antonia encima de mi pelo me lanza un primer llamado silencioso. Ella es lo suficientemente delicada como para darse cuenta de que las palabras entre nosotros a veces están de más. Cierro los ojos y, sin embargo, la Anto no parece tener ni una intención de desistir. Sigue con la boca cerrada, amoldándose a mi cuerpo e intentando meter sus manitas entre mis brazos y yo sé que puede sentir mis escalofríos de la misma forma que yo siento su desesperación. No me ha preguntado nada, no me ha cuestionado nada. Se queda ahí y me ofrece su apoyo incondicional, su amor dulce, puro y eterno.

En realidad, la Antonia es lo único que hay aquí. Lo único que es mío.

— ¿Estás triste?

Esas son las dos primeras palabras que rompen el mutismo. A veces quiero llorar siempre, llorar siempre y mucho.

— No —le contesto en un susurro, pero no me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos. — Solo tengo un día perdido.

— Date la vuelta —me pide. Ni siquiera se atreve a moverme, ni a preguntar qué es eso, solo deja su mano quieta sobre mi brazo. Los días perdidos que corrían cuando yo estaba por mi cuenta acá en la casa nunca me hicieron sentir culpa o remordimiento. Yo solo los vivía. Sentía rabia con todo el mundo, odiaba al Martín más que a cualquiera; eran una necesidad, un pequeño triunfo para mí, una rebeldía inservible que me atrevía a exponer sin miedos. Hoy, un día perdido me parece una punzada dolorosa. La mano de la Antonia encima me quema. Me debato lacerantemente entre cubrirme la cabeza con las frazadas o girarme y enfrentar la cara de mi hija.

Al final, yo soy débil a la Antonia. Al mismo tiempo que ella es mi fuerza, ella es toda mi debilidad.

— Estuviste llorando —la Anto susurra y yo no entiendo por qué habla tan despacio, si nadie más puede escucharnos. Hoy no quiero mentirle.

— Sí.

—Dijiste que no estabas triste.

— Tenía ganas de llorar.

— La gente llora cuando tiene pena —le sonrío a la Antonia como puedo. Quisiera sacar mi mano y quitarle de la mejilla el mechón de pelo que se le cuela encima, pero ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para eso. Soy un trapo lacio y acabado.

— No siempre —contesto lentamente— También lloran por felicidad. Cuando tú naciste, yo lloré.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta ella, con el ceño fruncido. Todavía estamos los dos hablando despacito, para que nadie nos oiga en nuestra pieza 1 cerrada por completo.

— Porque estaba muy feliz.

La Anto no dice nada y yo tampoco. Quiero mirarla a los ojos, pero sus ojos no están interesados en verme, así que observo a la mesita que se empina justo al lado. Puedo verlo todo incluso dentro de la oscuridad que nos cae encima. La lámpara arriba de la mesita es celeste y es muy vieja, como todo lo que hay en nuestro dormitorio. Igual que el closet, que el librero, que la mesa grande, que la tele y la cama… Uno a veces no es consciente de cómo pasa el tiempo. Mi cara es un papel en blanco. Me pregunto de repente si todavía me buscan, si todavía la gente dice algo de mí. ¿La Tita seguirá rezando por mí? ¿Seguirá creyendo en mí?

— Ma.

¿Qué pensará la Tita cuando sepa de la Antonia?

— Ma.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿En qué pensás?

— En ti. Pienso siempre en ti.

— Tengo un poquito de hambre —yo siento que es una confesión, como si de alguna manera la Antonia se sintiera mal por decirlo. Quiero tanto que su voz me dé fuerzas o ganas de pararme y seguir nuestro día como todos los días, pero nada ocurre.

— Perdón —es lo único que tengo para decirle. — No tengo ganas de levantarme.

La Antonia me mira a la cara y se queda callada.

— Voy a hacerme los cereales y la leche yo.

— No —la Anto tiene el poder de hacerme tener los ojos abiertos siempre, en cada momento. Es mi brújula, mi guarida y mi único pilar. Yo no puedo hacer a mi hija vivir la soledad porque ella todavía tiene cinco años y no está sola. Yo estoy con ella, yo voy a estar para siempre con ella. Ser capaz de admitir y comprender eso me hace pensar que no soy un completo desastre aún. — ¿Te acordai que… habíamos dicho que ya no ibai a tomar papa nunca más?

— Sí —la voz de la Antonia parece expectante.

— Sí —yo repito— ¿Qué te parece si te dejo tomar papa… toda la papa que querai —la cabeza me da vueltas— solo por hoy día?

Su mirada está clavada en mi pecho.

— ¿Mmm? —insisto— Solo por hoy. No tengo ganas de levantarme ni de cocinar, pero puedes tomar papa.

— ¿Qué vas a tomar vos? —me pregunta de repente y yo sonrió instantáneamente.

— Nada —le contesto— No quiero nada.

Por segundos la Anto no se atreve a hacer ni una cosa y yo empiezo a pensar que mi pecho ya no significa para ella lo que significaba hace días. No ha pedido desde el momento en que dijimos que se había acabado. Ha permanecido con obediencia alejada de mí. Asalta mi mente la idea de que capaz que ya no haya leche. Entonces todo sería una muy mala opción. La Anto no lee mi mente esta vez y, cuidadosa, levanta mi polera de dormir y se acurruca cerca, me pide permiso con la mirada. Yo cierro los ojos, la invito por completo.

— Puede que no haya tanta —prefiero advertir— Que no haya tanta como antes.

La Antonia presiona sus labios encima de mi pezón y sus dientes me mandan escalofríos. Siento que no hay nada. Que su succión es una acción sin valor, inútil. Estoy seco, incapaz de alimentar a mi guagua, la Antonia succiona y succiona por tiempo que yo no puedo contar. De repente bajo mi mirada y veo la boca de la Anto pegada a mí; su bozo y sus comisuras están manchadas de blanco. Su succión es más suave, más delicada, menos rasposa y menos demandante. Fluye sola. Yo puedo sentirlo. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, me acomodo en la almohada, todo en mí grita volver a los sueños. Un día perdido ahora no es solo mío. La Antonia es mía. Y eso significa que las cosas que haga yo, serán las cosas que haga ella. Los días perdidos de ahora en adelante serán nuestros días perdidos.

* * *

El día se pasa como niebla. El sueño llega a mí en forma de olas. A veces estoy despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados. Otras veces mi mirada está tan ciega que apenas puedo ver lo que hay a mi alrededor. Vuelvo a caer y duermo por horas o minutos o capaz que por segundos no más, nada en la pieza 1 es seguro ahora. En momentos voy al baño. Algunas veces, cuando me despierto, noto que la Antonia está pegada aún a mi pecho, pero no la oigo succionar. En otras ocasiones, ella está durmiendo con la cabeza metida en la almohada, pero mi polera sigue levantada hasta mis hombros. Yo no la bajo. Volverá a tomar y no le quiero fallar.

Como la pieza 1 está toda oscura, no puedo ver qué hora marca el reloj. Tampoco puedo oír demasiado, a excepción de la respiración de la Antonia, aspirando todo de mí. Yo entiendo cómo la reconforta acostarse a mi lado, dormir con su nariz acurrucada en mi cuello, agarrar con su manito la parte de arriba de mi pijama azul. Durante casi seis años, solo hemos sido ella y yo. Martín estuvo, Martín siempre estaba, pero era como un fantasma, invisible muchas veces, apareciéndose en la pieza de noche o muy temprano, nunca quedándose, casi como si ni ella ni yo tuviéramos el derecho de notarlo. Eso siempre me hace creer que la pieza 1 (así, oscura, silenciosa) es mi cuerpo y que la Antonia sigue dentro de mí, bien aferrada a mi útero. Me gusta pensarlo porque eso significa que, mientras ella esté en mi guatita, nadie puede hacerle nada.

Cuando me giro y quedo de espaldas, alejando a la Anto con una suavidad desmedida, no puedo evitar seguir pensando en Martín. Puedo pensar en Martín cuando la Antonia está durmiendo, así ella no es capaz de darse cuenta. Martín a veces es una paradoja, una contradicción. Me abraza y pega sus labios en mi oreja y me susurra hasta que me quedo dormido. Cuando no tiene ganas, me da la espalda y lo escucho roncar. Es dos en uno, negro y blanco, un gris extraño. No logro comprenderlo nunca. A Martín no le gusta que yo ande con preguntas, así que, con el correr del tiempo, he dejado de lado la curiosidad.

Pero eso no evita que, adentro de mi cabeza, me lo cuestione todo. Vienen de repente no más, las preguntas. Algunas veces me agarro el pelo con las manos y callo las voces. Necesito el silencio para no volverme loco. Necesito que se callen todos, pero no ella. Ella puede hablar las veces que quiera. La Antonia es mi puente a la cordura. La única realidad que conozco es la que forman las tardes que gastamos bailando para no morirnos de aburrimiento.

Sin embargo, con Martín es difícil. Mis sentimientos y nuestras vivencias son un absurdo. Lo primero que vi de Martín, esa noche, fueron sus ojos: verdes y profundos incluso en la oscuridad que había ahí en el bar. Nos miramos, largo y tendido, y yo juré que ambos lo habíamos sentido. Una especie de chispa eléctrica, revoloteando entre los dos. Fue una sensación nueva e inesperada, que me hizo sonreír apenas él se inclinó en la barra. Me ofreció un trago, le dije que yo no tomaba. Por lo menos, que no tomaba cuando estaba trabajando. Insinuó una bebida. Le sonreí, como una manera de dar las gracias y no me preocupé. Yo tenía veintitrés y era más ingenuo de lo que mi edad debería suponer. Más imbécil, en realidad. Demasiado confiado. Hasta el día de hoy, no le he preguntado a Martín el porqué.

Había un montón de omegas en ese bar esa noche, omegas mucho más atractivos que yo. Omegas rubios, turistas, hasta betas encantadores. Cualquiera hubiera sido una mejor elección que yo, pero, probablemente, eso no era lo que pensaba Martín. Entre toda la multitud, puso sus ojos sobre mí. Durante mis primeros meses en la casa de masajes, yo pensaba que eso había sido una maldición y me quemaba la cabeza encontrar la razón y el motivo que habían llevado a Martín a elegirme a mí por encima de los demás. Iba a odiar cualquier detalle en mi cara o en mi ropa o en mi cuerpo o en mi forma de hablar o qué se yo, en mí, que hubiera gustado a Martín y al resto de los fiolos. Yo sentía que era mi culpa. ¿Le coqueteé a Martín demasiado? ¿Debería haberme quedado callado e ignorarlo? ¿Debería haber rechazado la bebida en cuanto noté cómo sus labios se curvaban y cómo sus ojos penetraban en mí? Si yo hubiera hecho eso, estaría ahora mismo en Chile, con mi Tita, con mi trabajo y con mis amigos. Pero estaría sin la Antonia.

Esta ardillita no abre los ojos. Busca como cuando era guagua, solo con la nariz, el olor mío y mi pecho delgado. Yo me doy la vuelta, entonces puede tomarme cuantas veces quiera. Otra vez, sus dientes me mandan frío. Le toco el pelo, deslizo mis dedos por su cabello largo y marrón. A la Anto se le ha ido oscureciendo el pelo. Cuando nació, era una bola rosada con pelusas rubias en la cabeza y ahora su cabello es casi tan marrón como el mío (no tanto igual, el mío es más oscuro). Sus ojos son como siempre. Es raro, yo sabía poco de las guaguas antes de darme cuenta de que la Antonia estaba creciendo oculta y silenciosa en un ladito de mí. Sabía lo teórico. Las horas de sueño ideales, la comida necesaria, lo provechoso de amamantar. Mientras más tiempo la Antonia me tome del pecho, mejor. No imaginé seis años, pero no había en realidad ninguna razón para detenerse.

La Antonia es una dulce combinación mía y de Martín. Yo la imaginé durante los nueve meses. La dibujé un par de veces, pero mi vaticinio no era bueno. Al principio, esperaba una guagua que, aunque blanca, tuviera el pelo oscuro y los ojos oscuros, como yo. Pensaba en un niño. De ninguna manera la Antonia fue un fracaso o una decepción. La quise con locura desde el momento que supe que ella era una realidad.

Me encanta la manera en que la Antonia es un ángel. No pregunta por Martín, no hace ni un ruido. Se queda succionando en el silencio más profundo y no me mira a los ojos. Yo la entiendo. No quiere ser inoportuna y se guarda todas las dudas solo para ella. Su cabecita debe estar a punto de estallar, sin ser capaz de digerir ni de comprender realmente el porqué. No sé cómo voy a decirle que lo que Martín tenía que contarme no tiene nada que ver con su cumpleaños, o, por lo menos, que no tiene que ver de una buena manera. Saber que su papá no estará para su cumpleaños va a ser un pisotón tremendo. Enterarse de que no veremos a Martín nunca más probablemente va a significar el fin del mundo para ella.

Yo no sé si decirle la verdad que Martín quiere hacernos creer, porque si resulta que Martín está mintiendo y planea no regresar jamás por nosotros, voy a romperle el corazón a la Antonia. Va a esperar y a esperar, como Penélope, por alguien que no va a volver más. Es difuso, porque mi vida con Martín se ha basado en una serie de promesas que yo quiero creer, que creo en realidad, aunque al final resulten ser solo palabras vacías. Como la vez que le pedí que le hiciera saber a mi Tita que yo estaba vivo. No sé si lo cumplió, pero la Tita nunca más apareció en las noticias. Estaba tan enojado entonces, tenía tanta rabia y miedo. Traté de escapar trepando la muralla, pero me caí y me quebré un dedo. No me llevaron a ningún hospital, obviamente, y entablillaron mi dedo con cualquier cosa. Nunca se recuperó. Todavía me duele y ya no lo puedo mover mucho, pero, esa noche, Martín me agarró y me hizo jurarle que nunca más volvería a tratar de irme de la casa; si lo hacía otra vez, así me acuerdo que dijo, a él ya no le iban a importar las cosas que el Gringo y el Luciano me hicieran.

Una cosa por otra, en todo caso. Así como yo tenía mis arranques de histeria, sabía que el Martín, de alguna manera misteriosa, siempre fue débil hacia mí. Por algo el elegido fui yo. Por algo se fijó en mí, por algo me invitó a un trago a mí. Yo podía aferrarme a eso, como la única forma que tenía en ese momento de sobrevivir en la casa. Lloré y le supliqué que le hiciera saber a mi Tita, de cualquier manera, que yo estaba vivo. La espera y la incertidumbre me mataban y yo sabía que a ella también. Nunca nos habíamos separado porque desde que mis papás murieron éramos mi Tita y yo contra todos; yo estaba seguro de que ese mensaje ínfimo, que podía haber sido tomado por mentira o por falsedad, le daría a ella una fuerza indescriptible y una serenidad infinita.

Al Martín no le gusta verme llorar, no puede soportarlo. Se le ponen los ojos rojos a él o evita mirarme y se muerde los labios. Siempre es lo mismo. Termina cediendo después de un rato, como si nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza aceptar algo así o como si yo lo tuviera harto. Esa vez cedió, pero ayer no lo hizo. La Antonia se pasa la lengua por los labios, parece que quiere toser. No hace nada. Me quedo quieto. Mis pensamientos corren apurados. Martín dijo que lo había hecho, que le había mandado la nota a mi Tita, pero la Tita nunca más salió en la tele y yo jamás pude saber si eso era verdad o no. Tuve que confiar en que el Martín había cumplido su palabra. Una semana después, mi celo apareció y él me marcó. Martín lo sabía desde el principio, pero yo no me di cuenta. Bastaron catorce días para que un test me dijera que la Antonia estaba en camino. Entonces me sentí salvado.

— Ma —la vocecita de la Antonia se cuela de repente. Miro hacia abajo. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados. Habla como si estuviera aún en sueños.

Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo tácito para no hablar más hasta mañana.

— ¿Qué? —respondo también en un susurro. Nuestra estúpida, pero juguetona idea de hacer el menor ruido posible me enternece y me molesta de formas extrañas.

— ¿Ya es de noche?

— No sé.

La Antonia me mira a los ojos. Sus cejas gruesas, delineadas y marrones contrastan incluso en la oscuridad con sus ojos verdes. Yo lo puedo ver.

— Voy a hacer pipí. Me da miedo hacer pipí en la oscuridad.

— Está bien —bostezo despacio. Me duele la mandíbula. — Puedes prender la luz, pero cierra la puerta.

— No. No te podría ver.

— Pero yo voy a seguir aquí. Nunca me voy de aquí.

No hay ninguna otra constante más verdadera que esa, tampoco una en la que la Antonia puede confiar más. El peso de la rutina y de la costumbre, el valor de nuestras acciones repetidas es gigante en su cabeza tan chiquitita. No ha conocido otra vida más que esta. No sabe que hay algo más allá afuera para mí también. Por alguna razón, la salida al mundo exterior es un privilegio negado para mí, pero no para ella. Yo sé lo mal que se siente cada vez que Martín la lleva a pasear o a comer o a comprar. La Anto siente pena por déjame a mí aquí, solo. Así debe imaginarme las veces que ella se va. En nuestra pieza 1, oscura, fría y yo solo.

— ¿Te lavaste las manos? —es más una pregunta genérica la que sale de mi boca. Solo por hoy, en realidad no podría importarme menos si es que la Antonia se echó jabón y abrió la llave. Pero eso es lo que le pregunto cada vez que ella va al baño y quiero que crea que las cosas siguen siendo las mismas que antes, que no hay nada nuevo en nuestra dinámica.

La Antonia no me contesta, supongo que asiente con la cabeza y se va al living-comedor. Escucho, nada más, que mueve una silla y yo puedo imaginar que está encaramándose encima. La puerta entrecerrada del dormitorio no me permite ver más. Al cabo de unos segundos, la Antonia aparece otra vez en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio. La deja un poco abierta, camina hasta la cama y se mete dentro. Se hace una bolita caliente cerca de mí, me levanta la polera hasta los hombros. Me atrevo a acariciarle el pelo, a mimarla como a una gatita regalona. A ella, que es lo único que es mío.

— ¿Querés saber qué hora es? —dice como si fuera un secreto.

— ¿Qué hora es? —repito yo.

— Las doce y cuarto.

— De la mañana.

— De la noche.

Parpadeo confundido.

— No puedo creer que el tiempo se pasó tan rápido.

— Tengamos otro día perdido mañana —la Antonia envuelve con sus labios mi pezón, pero antes de ponerse a mamar, me propone: — Tengamos solo días perdidos hasta mi cumpleaños.

Le vuelvo a pasar la mano por el pelo, cierro los ojos. Me dejo ir por completo. Es solo ella, yo y el sonido dulcísimo de su succión acaparadora. Podría vivir así por el resto de mis días.

* * *

Daniel se me acerca cuando estoy pidiéndole a la Cata que me compre una crema de leche y cobertura de chocolate. Según Martín, ninguna de esas cosas es tan cara así que solo le paso un billete de 200 pesos. Guárdame el vuelto, la amenazo. La Cata se sonríe. La Cata es mi amiga, es una tipa feliz y buena, pero es una adicta, así que no puedo confiarle nada realmente importante. El Martín le pidió que me ayudara con las cosas que necesitara comprar y a la Cata no le gusta decepcionar al Martín. A nadie le gusta aquí decepcionar al Martín, pero parece que al Martín sí le gusta decepcionar a otros.

El Daniel apesta a alfa. Desde hace algunas semanas, hay un gallo moreno que viene cada noche a acostarse con él. Él me ha contado que a veces paga por toda la noche y yo no lo creo. Daniel es un omega, es bonito, pero nada más. Es paraguayo y nunca me he enterado si también le pusieron algo en el trago para traerlo aquí, o si acaso vino por su propia voluntad. No creo igual, aunque hay gente aquí que llegó sola y Daniel nunca se ve triste ni decaído y yo me lo encuentro siempre riéndose o burlándose o haciendo algún comentario mordaz o chistoso. Pero él es eso, no más. En realidad, no es nadie importante aquí. Por lo que sé, ni siquiera terminó el colegio. Él no es el favorito de nadie. El Luciano ni lo pesca, el Gringo cree que es demasiado indio.

Pero yo pienso que al Daniel siempre le gustó el Martín. O le gustó la dinámica que existe entre el Martín y yo. Habrá querido siempre un alfa que lo cuidara, un fiolo que estuviera pendiente de él, un marido que lo preñara para así subir de estatus. Cualquier cosa, en verdad, para ser alguien adentro de la casa de masajes. Es gracioso, como él lo desea. Yo ni siquiera lo deseaba y sucedió.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de Martín? —yo no puedo identificar demasiado bien su tono de voz. Está en un lugar entre la burla y la curiosidad. Me doy vuelta sin intenciones de un enfrentamiento real. Parece que nunca he sido del gusto de Daniel.

— ¿Qué cosa dicen de Martín? —opto por una nueva pregunta para contestar. El olor de Daniel me hace fruncir la nariz, hace que me pique y que tenga náuseas. — Oye, después de trabajar de verdad deberíai bañarte. Estai demasiado marcado para ser un omega que trabaja en un prostíbulo.

Daniel aprieta los dientes, entonces yo sonrío muy poquito.

— Martín se va a ir a Europa. Te va a dejar acá. A vos y a la pendeja. Le importás una mierda. ¿Te creíste de verdad que iban a vivir juntos y felices? ¿Qué eras especial? El Luciano nos dijo a todos lo que te va a pasar cuando Martín se vaya. —El Daniel puede pelear conmigo siempre que quiera. Puede echarme tanta mierda como quiera. Yo soy grande y puedo defenderme. Pero si habla de la Antonia otra vez, si se refiere a ella de nuevo de esa forma, voy a quemarlo. — Yo no voy a irme de la casa hasta verte de la misma forma que hemos estado todos nosotros.

— Martín nos va a venir a buscar —modulo despacio, ronco y profundo— ¿Vei esto? —incluso me atrevo a señalar la cicatriz en mi cuello, casi mimetizada ya con mi piel blanca pero notable aún, altanera ahí para que todos puedan ver— Esta me la hizo el Martín. Significa que los dos somos uno. Yo sé que no lo podí entender, porque para el cliente que viene a verte todas las noches tú no eri más que un hoyo para llenar.

Hay veces en las que me sorprendo de mí mismo. Pero Daniel me da rabia. Él no es una buena persona, es un buitre. Feliz de patearme en el piso cuando me he derrumbado. Amargo y venenoso, como una víbora también. Martín se ha encargado todos estos años de mantenernos a raya, de dejar al Daniel en el lugar que se merece. Me duele la cabeza solo al mirar la cara de él, siento que me voy a desmayar. Las cosas van a cambiar tanto sin Martín. Apenas pensarlo me hace sentir enfermo. Cuando despertamos hoy en la mañana, hubo instantes en los que no podía recordar nada. Esos segundos valiosísimos en los que el día solo comienza como uno nuevo, sin ni una sombra atrás; pensé que los iba a tener por siempre. Pero entonces me acordé. Los ojos de la Antonia bien abiertos encima de mi cabeza me lo recordaron todo.

Intento no pensar en Martín, pero es inevitable. Martín es mi base. De repente empiezo a creer que no es tan grave, que él no se va a demorar demasiado y que nos iremos los tres a cualquier país y la vida va a seguir como siempre. Eso quiero. Me imagino cualquier cosa con tal de no caer en el pánico o largarme a llorar en el piso de la pieza. Estoy aterrado. Martín es todo desde hace tanto. No hay otra raíz para mí, ni otro cimiento que conduzca a algo firme, sin él estoy solo, estamos solos.

Las manos me deben estar tiritando. Siento la espalda húmeda. Por eso el Daniel y la Cata me siguen mirando.

— Cata —pronunciar su nombre es hasta difícil ahora— Cata, tráeme luego las cosas, porfa. Las necesito luego. Las dos. Búscalas en otra parte si en el kiosco no hay. El Martín sabe —le miento— Así que te va a tener pendiente. Tráeme el vuelto por favor.

La plata es otra cosa de la que preocuparse. Hay tantas que creo que la cabeza me va a estallar.

El camino a nuestra pieza 1 es frío. Desde hace tiempo que no notaba los pasillos oscuros, la humedad en las paredes, el viento que se cuela incluso en invierno. El contraste con nuestra casita es tan grande. La casa de masajes es seguramente muchísimo más amplia, pero la casita es de nosotros. Allá están los dibujitos de la Antonia. Allá huele a los dos. La puerta a la pieza 2 me recuerda la muralla que existe entre mi hija y yo y la gente de la casa de masajes, que nunca nos ha querido bien.

La llave, entonces, la llave después. Miro la cama sin hacer, la ventilación ha durado más de lo que debería. La ventana en lo más alto está abierta, tengo que cerrarla. Otra llave. Anto, grito. Giro la perilla. La Antonia está sentada en el futón, pero la tele no está prendida. Tiene su cuaderno en las manos.

— Ya —le digo, cerrando por dentro— Le pedí a la Cata que me comprara las cosas. ¿Vamos a hacer el almuerzo?

— Estoy escribiendo.

Me contesta así, sin más. Yo frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Qué estai escribiendo? ¿Ese es el cuaderno que te trajo el Martín?

— Sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mi entrecejo se arruga más.

— ¿Qué estai escribiendo? —le insisto, caminando hacia ella. La Anto se pone de pie y cierra su cuaderno, pero no lo deja encima de la mesa, sino que se lo guarda debajo del brazo y va hacia el dormitorio. — Antonia.

— Todo. Desde que nos levantamos hasta que nos vamos a dormir.

— ¿Para qué?

— Quiero escribir.

— Bueno, escribe después —sus acciones no reclutan de mí en ese momento tanta atención. Mi paso es apresurado, de hecho. Voy a la cocina, echo agua en el hervidor, pongo el enchufe. — Anto, ¿querí comer fideos?

— ¿Con salsa?

— Sí, ¿por qué no?

— Ya.

— Pon la mesa, entonces.

No sé a dónde dejó el cuaderno la Antonia. A veces pienso que tiene un escondite secreto en algún lugar del dormitorio o de la pieza 1, pero en realidad no hay lugar de esta pieza que yo no conozca así que eso es medio descabellado. Además, sería como una sorpresa. Y ella prefiere que las sorpresas sean sorpresas incluso sabiendo de antemano de qué se tratan. Es un acertijo que descifro cada día.

Cuando estamos comiendo, mientras vemos lo que sucede con las protestas contra las reformas de Macri, alguien toca la puerta de la pieza 2. Dejamos el tenedor de inmediato y nos miramos ambos con los ojos abiertos como platos. No puede ser Martín. Martín solo metería la llave y abriría sin tapujos. Me pongo de pie, pero mantengo a la Antonia sentada. Ella no vuelve a enrollar los fetuccini en el cubierto de plata. La puerta es tocada de nuevo, aprieto la perilla. Después saco la llave, como un movimiento reflejo. Y lo escuchamos, la voz al fin.

— Manuel. Manuel, soy yo. María.

Se nos arrancó un suspiro de alivio, yo no podría negar eso. Nos sonreímos los dos como tontos. Teníamos miedo de nada, al final. Aunque acá siempre hay razones para tener miedo. Le susurré a la Antonia "no te muevas" y abrí la puerta de nuestra pieza 1, corrí hasta la puerta de la pieza 2 y giré la llave. La María estaba sola parada allá afuera, pero me aseguré mirando para todos lados solo por si acaso. Con la cara le pregunté qué era lo que la hacía caminar hasta nuestras piezas. Ella nunca viene por acá.

— ¿Están bien? —al principio no me contesta y yo creo entender a dónde va la situación.

— Sí, estamos bien. Estábamos almorzando.

— Disculpa —modula ella— No sabía. Bueno, mejor ser rápida.

— ¿Te mandó el Martín? —yo no pude evitar preguntar y la María me respondió asistiendo con la cabeza. — ¿Qué quiere?

— Va a venir hoy a despedirse.

Se había quedado adentro, como el ruidito molesto de algún insecto que siempre está ahí, recordándote que existe.

— Sí, verdad. Es martes.

— Sí. Me llamó y va a venir en la tarde, porque se va en la noche. Quiere que estés presente, que la Antonia esté presente.

Trago saliva, pero muy disimuladamente.

— No sé si vamos a estar. No le he contado a la Antonia.

— ¿No has pensando en cómo vas a explicarle que su papá ya no va a estar?

— María.

La María me queda mirando y no me gusta el peso de sus ojos.

— Es tu hija y tú verás cómo le contarás, pero Martín se va en la noche y necesitas decírselo ahora. O deberías. No por ti, por el bien de ella. Si en realidad eres un buen papá, cuéntale. Rómpele el corazón antes de que se lo rompa Martín.

— ¿Te lo pidió él? —tuve que ser frontal, solo para cubrir los miedos— ¿Te llamó y te pidió que me dijeras todo esto?

— Sí, pero yo también soy mamá y no soportaría ver que otra persona le hiciera daño a mi hijo.

De repente, la voz de la Antonia. Ma. Suena preciso e indicado, el tono justo, la palabra correcta para romper la escena. Veo a los ojos a la María y ella me sostiene la mirada. Por instantes, nuestro encuentro es crudo. La María es la Madama, escaló desde los cuartitos y ahora ella recluta, ella no trabaja. Es la culpable de que la vida de tantas niñas y de tantos niños y de tantos adolescentes se convierta en suspiros y manoseos y violaciones en la casa de masajes. Es curioso cómo, aun así, se preocupa por lo que la Antonia pueda llegar a sentir. Supongo que nota que somos diferentes, que la Antonia es distinta porque nació de mí y yo, como la María, no pertenezco aquí.

— Llega a las ocho. Aún es temprano. Piénsalo. Piensa en las palabras indicadas. Al fin y al cabo, va a volver, ¿o no? Va a volver y es la esperanza de Antonia, como la lucecita a la que persigues al final del túnel. Si mantienes la esperanza, entonces apenas la verás sollozar la partida.

La vuelta a la pieza 1 es dolorosa y nublada, como si mis ojos estuvieran empañados, pero no he llorado nada. Cierro con llave de la misma forma tediosa de todos los días, miro el mismo televisor de todos los días y cuando curvo la cabeza, ahí está la Antonia, justo como sucede desde hace casi seis años. No se ha comido nada desde que me fui. Apuesto a que los fideos ya se enfriaron. Me siento en la cabecera, la Antonia no dice ni una palabra, solo me mira. Pruebo un fetuccini. Está helado, pero me lo como igual. La tele sigue sonando y es un ruido vacío. Esta niñita nunca quita sus ojos de encima de mí. No es hasta que me como todos los fideos, que consigo tener el valor. Las palabras de la María me martillean la cabeza.

— Oye, Anto, ¿te acordai de que el Papá tenía que decirnos algo?

Un pestañeo de la Antonia y yo no aguardo ni su respuesta para seguir.

— ¿Sí? —vuelvo a preguntar.

— Sí.

— Sí. Cuando estabas durmiendo, antes de ayer, él vino.

La Antonia arruga el entrecejo. Yo no espero una pataleta, pero de todas formas suspiro profundamente y miro hacia el techo. Por primera vez, noto que la falta de ventanas en nuestra pieza 1 es agobiante.

— ¿Y por qué no me despertaste? Íbamos a contar historias de terror.

— Era muy tarde, los niños no están despiertos a esa hora.

— ¿Por qué llegó tarde?

— Porque no estaba seguro de venir.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque lo que tenía que decirme nos iba a lastimar, por eso.

Macri está dando un discurso en la tele, bla, bla, bla.

— El Papá no nos lastima. Él nos quiere mucho.

— Obvio, él te adora. A él también le duele.

— ¿Qué cosa? Ma. —me tengo que quedar callado, siento la garganta seca y me pican las manos. La Anto me entierra sus dedos en el antebrazo, entonces la miro a los ojos— Ma.

— Pero no va a ser por tanto tiempo —es inútil y tonta la forma en la que trato de sonreír, me debe tiritar la boca. La cara de la Antonia es una pintura hecha a pincelazos, inseguros pero feroces, creadores de un remolino. — Nos va a mandar a buscar. Super luego. Se va hoy del país, pero va a venir a decirnos chao, no podemos irnos con él, pero cuando tenga todo listo en España, ¡en Europa, Anto! ¿Te gustaría conocer Europa? Allá vamos a vivir. Cuando tenga todo listo en España, el Martín va a llamar, nos va a decir "Manu, Anto, voy por ustedes" y vamos a volver a estar los tres como en nuestra casita. Te prometo que así va a ser. Él lo juró.

La pieza 1 es una nebulosa. Todo en casa es difuso y luminoso. Las paredes giran, la tele se queda callada, hay un boom boom sonando una y otra vez (parece que es el boom boom de mi corazón o el de la Antonia, que son lo mismo). No tengo ni una palabra, ni siquiera una idea recóndita o inapropiada, no hay nada, hay sequedad, hay estancamiento y luego, el dolor. Inalterable al principio, haciéndose paso entremedio de su pecho y del mío de un momento a otro, como si en realidad nunca lo hubiésemos estado esperando. Como una sorpresa mal hecha de la que nos damos cuenta en el minuto en que nuestros ojos juntos dicen más de lo que siquiera podríamos expresar con la boca o con las manos. La pieza 1 nunca fue lugar de tormento ni de soledad ni de dolor, pero hoy es el lugar de la tristeza.

Y me siento incapaz, un estropajo húmedo y desteñido que no tiene la fuerza de contener el llanto de la guagua que salió de su interior caliente. Inservible en su más íntimo rol, en su papel único, en su cometido más dulce. Indigno de poseerla, indigno de pertenecerle. Y no cierro los ojos, ni siquiera cuando puedo sentir que el agua me moja las mejillas. No podría soportar dejar de mirarla si es que aquello pudiera alejarla de mí. Siempre atenta, siempre alerta y fuerte, despierta, la Antonia se come su llanto, aprieta los dientes, pero todo está ahí, en su carita enrojecida. Me duele el alma y no consigo sosiego ni calma. Es la confesión más cruel y la única que no es mía.

— Pero dijo que me iba a llevar a la playa para mi cumpleaños.

* * *

 _Me gusta mucho escribir esta historia :) Ya se pueden ir dando cuenta de cuáles son las condiciones en las que Manu vive. Cómo llegó ahí, qué es ese lugar y quién lo trajo. Por cierto, perdón si alguien se siente incómodo con el tema de la lactancia masculina, pero encuentro que es super necesario y conmovedor en la historia, demuestra el nivel de intimidad y el amor que se tienen Manuel y su hija._

 _Gracias por leer!_


End file.
